


Stealthy

by Asher_Ephraim



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Bad Decisions, Bad Dirty Talk, Barebacking, Casual Sex, Condoms, Deception, Hate Sex, Have you Met These Two Assholes?, Immaturity, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Has Issues, M/M, POV Kylo Ren, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic Available, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Slut Shaming, Stealthing, Stimulants, Switch Hux, Use of Gendered Slurs, brief daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/pseuds/Asher_Ephraim
Summary: Set post-TFA, Kylo confronts Hux about the delay on his new starfighter. In the General's private quarters. During the overnight cycle.Warning: this fic includes an act of stealthing, which the author categorically does not condone. By definition, stealthing is non-consensual and only acceptable in the setting of a pre-negotiated roleplay scene.Update: Orson_Bennett has made and uploaded a podfic of this piece!
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	1. Disaster

Two hours into the weekly strategy meeting, Kylo can think of nothing he’d enjoy more than wiping the haughty smirk off Hux's pretty face. But he guesses violence wouldn’t cut it, suspects it would take another sort of physical intimacy to accomplish his goal. The knight tuned out Hux’s words ages ago.

As for Hux himself, the general is arrogant and obnoxious but still attractive. Looking across the conference room table, Kylo admits he’d fuck the redhead given half a chance.

That night he jerks off wondering if Hux’s hair is red everywhere. If he has freckles under his uniform. Imagining what sort of sounds he makes when he’s being fucked: Does he grunt? Moan? Whimper? Does he bitch during, or take it like a good soldier?

Gods, what if he’s never been fucked at all? How sweet would it be to be the first one in?

**. . .**

_**KR:** Why are the funds for my new starfighter on _ _“administrative hold”?_

_**AH:** If you ever deigned to attend our budgetary meetings, you would have been briefed on the topic as per standard operating procedure._

_**KR:** I demand an explanation now._

_**AH:** I’m in my quarters. Please endeavour not to break anything expensive on your way over here._

When Hux buzzes the door open, Kylo strides through, fully intending to launch right in on an argument.

But he pulls up short when he catches sight of the general, just now rising from the couch where he’d been sitting. He’s wearing a light blue robe cinched loosely around his hips with a gold cord. His hair is freshly washed and ungelled, a soft orange in the low light.

“Oh,” Kylo says. “You look… casual.” Even from a distance of five paces he can tell that Hux is recently out of a hot-water shower from the scent of his warm, clean skin. He looks far younger like this, nearly the right age to pose for a pin-up shoot. “Barely legal” as the holovids would title it.

“I can’t wear my uniform all the time, Ren.” His tone is also different, not as sharp as usual. “Care for a drink?”

Kylo accepts a glass of wine but only sips out of politeness. He feels oddly out-maneouvered here, even before the real conversation has begun. He stares at his mask on the caf table, feeling not just bare-faced but naked.

“All non-standard line items costing over one million credits require either a prospectus or a presentation outlining their value,” Hux states matter-of-factly. Then, more gently, he adds, “So, tell me why you think you need a new starfighter.”

It’s more difficult to explain himself without shouting, but Hux’s appearance and the offer of alcohol have fully disarmed his anger. Stumbling through the rationale behind the upgrades he desperately wants, Kylo tracks every motion of Hux’s body. The general turns to face Kylo, back propped against an armrest, legs drawn up onto the seat cushion. He looks so delicate, but Kylo knows the man is deceptively strong. He wouldn’t have made it to his rank if he weren’t. There are rumours of Hux cutting a few throats and strategically revealing a scandal or two. Word is he had Phasma off his own father. Kylo wonders if Hux is half-hoping to seduce and then stab him tonight.

Luckily, Kylo has the Force to back him up in preventing the stabbing. The seduction he may allow.

Twenty minutes in and Kylo doesn’t give a shit about the starfighter any more. He’s too busy watching Hux’s throat work as he swallows another sip of wine. Kylo can’t help but wonder how much dick the redhead can take past his lips. If he even sucks dick, that is. And Kylo absolutely _has_ to find out. Tonight.

“So,” Hux murmurs. “Was there anything else you wanted to discuss while you were here?”

Kylo just blinks and glances down at Hux’s lap, trying to determine roughly what size he’s equipped with. It’s tempting to think that Hux’s bluster on the bridge is in service of compensating for a lack of endowment. If so, Kylo wonders whether he could get away with calling Hux’s dick “cute” without being kicked out of here.

“Or something you wanted from me, perhaps? Something that required an early morning visit to my personal quarters?”

Frowning, Kylo looks back up at the general’s face and catches him licking his lips. What a fucking tease. He rests an arm over the back of the couch, takes his chances, and leans in. “Yes.”

“Do tell, Ren. I’m not a mind-reader like you.”

“I want—” Here he has to pause to swallow. “I want to fuck.”

“Is that the case?” Hux asks with a puff of a laugh, but Kylo doesn’t detect any hint of mockery from him. “Hm.” He swings his feet down to the floor and rises from the couch in one fluid motion. Padding away, he turns just before reaching the door to an adjoining room and asks, “Are you coming or not?”

**. . .**

“What’s this?” Kylo asks, staring down at the packet the redhead is holding out to him.

“It’s a condom,” Hux says blandly, as though trying to head off an argument by treating Kylo like an idiot.

“I’m clean, I can prove it,” Kylo answers.

“Don't care. I insist on them with any casual fuck. And the only fucking I do is casual.” He shrugs. “Wear it or leave.”

Kylo doesn’t get it. Besides concerns about health, what possible objection could Hux raise? The only thing he can think of is that the general wants to keep some sort of symbolic barrier—a clearly demarcated boundary—between them. Because of their rivalry, or whatever it is that they have going on. They may not have shouted at or threatened one another tonight, but they still aren’t friends. Hux has no reason to trust Kylo, or anyone else for that matter. Maybe he has reasons to be wary. “Is this about those stims you take?” Kylo hazards. “You don't trust yourself when you're on them?”

“I take stims,” Hux begins pedantically, “Because they increase my energy, focus, and efficiency.”

“Don't they also increase sex drive and reduce inhibition?”

Hux narrows his eyes. “I brought you to my bedroom for sex, not a lecture. Especially not on a topic that may have contributed to my invitation.”

Of course Hux has a point. That’s one of the most annoying things about him: when he tells Kylo off, it’s usually at least partially valid. Then Kylo gets additionally pissed for being shortsighted, under-informed, or just plain wrong.

“Fine,” Kylo says, and unlaces his trousers and shoves them down to his knees. He’d taken a gamble by not donning underwear, and it’s paying off in this theatric gesture.

Hux licks his lips as his arguments dry up. He’s clearly distracted by what he sees. “Ah. That's… I admit, I'm impressed.”

So it turns out that Kylo does in fact have something Hux wants. And Kylo isn’t above using his dick as leverage. (He’ll use anything as leverage. He fights dirty, plays dirty.)

He gives himself a slow stroke, from the tip down to the root, just to keep Hux’s attention where he wants it. He isn’t even fully hard yet but Hux is nearly salivating for it. The sight of the general desperate for him like a wild teenager is better than alcohol. It might even be better than fighting. “Then why don't you get on your knees and suck it?” he asks, keeping his voice low and utterly serious. He knows he’s pushing his luck, but the potential payout is worth the risk of pissing Hux off further. Unless Hux insists on a condom for oral, too, in which case Kylo may have to use his powers to persuade him otherwise. Hopefully it won’t come to that.

Hux’s eyes narrow as he struggles to determine whether Kylo is mocking him. (Of course he is. But he's also forcing himself not to pant at the thought of General Stick Up His Ass blowing him like a back-alley whore.)

“Fine,” Hux concludes, echoing Kylo’s earlier statement. They sound about as mature as a pair of fourteen year olds. Still, he pulls a pillow from the bed, drops it on the floor at Kylo’s feet, and kneels.

“Come on,” Kylo whispers down at him. “Suck my cock, Hux. I know you want to. Unless you don’t know how.”

The redhead shoots him a glare for a solid three seconds before opening his lips and leaning in. This is why Kylo antagonises him: for the sake of this dangerous dance, where neither knows who exactly is leading or where the next step will take them. He stares down, entranced as the general’s hair falls across his forehead in loose strands.

“Fuuuuuck,” Kylo moans the instant the crown of his cock sinks into that wet heat. The redhead begins sucking right away; it’s clear he knows what he’s doing. Kylo tilts his head back and wishes he’d known about this earlier. He could have been pumping loads into Hux’s mouth and asshole instead of his own palms. (Or at least his mouth. It may take some convincing to get the ginger to let him go bare elsewhere.)

Hux pulls off with a noisy pop. “Been a while, has it?” he asks with his trademark smirk, lifting a hand to brush the hair out of his eyes. “You don't have people lining up to get their mouths on this monstrosity?”

“Shut the fuck up, Hux.”

The general just lets out a light laugh and leans back in. “Don’t come in my mouth, though. Remember you want to fuck me.”

“How could I forget?” Kylo asks hoarsely, the words bypassing his admittedly low-quality filter. “Though you must have spent a lot of time with a dick in your mouth.”

“Anything worth doing is worth the practice.” It sounds like the sort of rote blandishment Hux might have heard back at whatever officer academy he attended, but Kylo doesn’t give a shit. Instead he imagines the redhead as a studious young cadet, learning to give his very first blowjob. Did he get on his knees for better grades, or just because he liked making men feel inclined in his favour?

Here Hux gives a distant smile and, holding Kylo’s erection upright, cocks his head to the side, and starts sucking at his balls.

He wouldn’t have dared ask for this, but holy shit, it’s perfect. In Kylo’s experience, people don’t do this unprompted unless they genuinely enjoy giving head. “Oh, Hux, you dirty fucking _slut_.”

The redhead reaches his free hand up and pinches Kylo’s inner thigh. Hard. But he keeps going with his mouth.

The knight yelps before adding, “Bitch.”

**. . .**

“Get up,” Kylo orders a split second before reaching down and lifting Hux by the underarms. “It’s time I fucked you.” He tosses the general face-down onto the mattress, and Hux lets out a squeak of wounded pride. But when Kylo straddles his legs and reaches under to unfasten his trousers, Hux lifts his hips to assist.

“Let me see your ass.” Kylo pulls Hux’s briefs (regulation, black, but still flattering) down and lets the elastic snap back just under his cheeks. “Not bad,” he declares. Certainly not bad. Small, but round and firm with just the right amount of give. He’d like to see if it would jiggle if he smacked it. “I should loosen you up some.” Kylo spits into his palm and catches Hux sneering at him in disgust. But the redhead spreads his legs without prompting, giving the knight a glimpse of his smooth cleft and ruddy pucker.

He wants to spit directly into Hux’s asshole and watch it seep in. His cock is already slick with Hux’s saliva, so once he stretches this hole out he thinks he could slide right in.

Then he remembers the fucking condom, and rolls his eyes even though Hux isn’t looking at him anymore.

“Since you don’t like ‘slut’ or ‘bitch’, what should I call you?”

“‘Hux’ will suffice. It is my name, after all.”

Kylo is fully intending on employing further slurs, especially once his balls are slapping against the general’s. All in good time. “Where’s your lube?”

“In the drawer of the bedside table. It’s compatible with the neoprene.” He turns over onto his back and folds his legs up against his chest. Even his feet seem delicate. Kylo is tempted to bite his toes.

Not moving a muscle, Kylo slides the drawer open with the Force and brings the bottle directly into his open hand.

“Bloody showoff,” the redhead mutters, but the knight pays him no mind. It’s just jealousy, after all. Besides, there are things that Kylo can do with the Force that could make Hux tremble. Things he _will_ do.

“Here goes,” Kylo announces, and slicks up his index finger. He runs the tip around the rim three times before dipping in to the first knuckle. Hux draws in a long breath. Kylo sinks in further, slowly but without pause, until it’s all the way in.

Shakily, Hux turns his head to the side and lets out his breath. “Give me another,” he says.

“Are you sure?” Kylo asks, but his middle finger is already moving to join the index. He pumps them back and forth, all the while watching the expression on Hux’s face. The redhead’s eyes are closed, so Kylo can stare all he wants. He looks so much younger in this light, less pinched and far more relaxed lying on his back with a few fingers up his greedy hole. “This is what you need, Hux,” Kylo whispers. “Let me give it to you.”

Hux simply nods.

Sliding his fingers out as gently as possible, Kylo glances at them. “Did you prep?” he asks, turning his hand over and seeing nothing but the shine of lubricant. “Hux, did you get _ready_ for me?” His heart thuds in his throat: this wasn’t a chance outcome, the two of them on the bed with their clothes off. This was something Hux wanted to happen. Something he engineered.

“I wanted to be prepared in the eventuality—”

Kylo cuts him off, asking, “You stuck your fingers up your asshole?”

“No,” Hux answers with a sniff. “I used an enaema.”

“Fuck,” Kylo whispers. “You’re totally cleaned out, then.”

“I prefer to not have to concern myself with the potential mess. It renders the act itself more enjoyable.”

“You were looking forward to this,” Kylo accuses him. “You’ve been panting for my dick all evening.” He reaches for the condom and tears open the corner of the packet with his teeth. “Probably longer.”

“I may have harboured hopes,” Hux allows lightly. “I’ve overdue for a solid lay. Speaking of which, I’d appreciate if you got back to work.”

“I’m not going to finger you forever,” Kylo warns while he unrolls the barrier onto his cock, feeling the sharp pang of being kept at arm’s length. “I’m too hard to wait much longer.”

Snorting, Hux answers, “I can handle you. It won’t be the first big dick I’ve taken.”

He flips Hux over and pins him to the mattress with one hand gripped around the back his slim neck. Kylo could crush him if he wanted, snap his tendons and fracture his bones. If he wanted.

But he doesn’t. He wants to tear Hux apart from the inside and hear the man thank him for it. He longs to listen to Hux lose all self-restraint—and self-respect—and beg for him. “I hope you know how to relax,” he warns.

Hux lets out a derisive snort that is tellingly cut short the moment Kylo lays his cock between the redhead's cheeks.

“Spread your fucking legs,” he snarls.

For once, the general doesn’t argue. Instead he spreads his legs.

The tip pops in easily enough, but after the first few inches Kylo hits clenched resistance. He wonders how long it’s been since Hux was properly split open. Imagines getting the general gaping wide enough to take his fist. He’d love to punch Hux internally. Make the bastard gasp that he can’t possibly take any more—and then give him more.

Maybe next time. Maybe Hux would even ask for it. But for now, Kylo has other goals. “Open up your goddamn asshole,” he growls directly into Hux’s ear.

“Pardon my body for having some sense of self-preservation,” the redhead snaps.

Gods, is the man always like this? Kylo would love to shove a ball-gag in Hux’s bitchy fucking mouth and watch him drool around it while he tried and failed to complain. He grabs hold of the general’s bony wrists with one hand and pins them to the small of his back. “Stay still and breathe.”

“Fuck,” Hux groans as Kylo pushes deeper inside.

Even through the condom, Hux is intensely warm. Kylo wonders if that’s always the case or if it’s a side effect of the stimulants. “Can you take it all?”

“Yes,” the general answers confidently. “Go on and give it to me.”

There’s a breathy quality to his voice that Kylo has never heard, something low and needy—and Ren feels a responding drive to satisfy it. So he surges forward, aching to fill Hux with every last inch. “When was the last time—someone—”

“Ages,” Hux whispers. “Months, to be specific. Far too long.”

“We should have been doing this for months,” Kylo blurts out.

“Yes.” Hux lifts his head and dips the small of his back. Yes, he knows how to take a cock, how to make it especially good for the man inside him. For someone accustomed to power, Hux has spent a surprising amount of time on his hands and knees, or on his back with his ankles in the air. Maybe shoved over a console or two, or held up against a wall in a supply room closet…

“I didn’t think you were interested,” Kylo admits, wondering if he could get away with kissing Hux’s graceful neck. Maybe if it were more of a bite. He wants to taste the general’s skin, wants to drag his teeth along the trace of a pulsing vein. “I didn’t think you liked me.”

“I don’t. I am, however, inexplicably attracted to you.”

He decides he can work with that. And hopefully if they continue this, Hux will become comfortable enough to let Kylo have him without a barrier. It’s early yet, and the matter is far from settled. “You’re such an asshole,” Kylo mutters.

“So are you.” Hux’s hands clench into fists as Kylo shifts to sit fully upright.

From this vantage point, Kylo can watch his cock vanish inside Hux’s body, he can see the way the redhead’s ring clutches at him, tries to pull him back in. The general’s slim legs are spread out on either side of him, and his pale skin is just beginning to blush pink. “I want to fuck you until you pass out on this dick,” he declares. He’d keep going, too. Hux’s head would loll to the side, his body lax and limp, his voice finally and miraculously silent.

“Kriff,” Hux curses, sounding like he wants it, too. “But you ought to know that I can take a good deal of pummeling.”

Kylo intends to find out exactly how much. He wants to map the redhead’s progression from composure to writhing to eyes-rolled-into-his-skull oblivion.

“This is what you've been craving,” Kylo whispers. “To be put in your place by a stronger man.”

Hux bites back a moan, still valiantly struggling to maintain composure. But Kylo can tell, even without using his powers, that the redhead is close to the breaking point. He just needs a little push. “You’re only _physically_ stronger.”

“What, don’t you like it?”

“I—fucking—love it,” Hux breathes out through gritted teeth, his head turned to the side; he doesn’t make eye contact. Like he’s ashamed of it. But that doesn’t make it any less true.

Kylo already knew.

**. . .**

Fifteen minutes later, Hux has one arm twisted back in order to clutch Ren to him, his short, blunt nails digging into the knight’s shoulder blade for purchase. His neck is craned to the side, his eyes locked with Kylo’s: fierce and demanding, much like his words.

“Harder,” he pants. “Fucking well _wreck_ me, Ren.”

“I will,” Kylo promises.

“Oh, _pfassk_ ,” Hux all-out moans when Kylo pistons into him deeper. “You’re bloody huge.”

“All the better to pound you into submission.”

Hux makes a little choked sound at that.

“It’s what you need. Little sluts like you deserve to be fucked like toys.”

“You’re a goddamn menace,” Hux spits out while he moves his hand between his legs and takes hold of his own cock. “But don’t you dare stop.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it. Not until I’m finished with your pretty body.” He sighs. “Where can I come?”

“You can shoot on my back.”

It isn’t what Kylo was hoping to hear—he’d prefer to give a facial or have Hux swallow it—but he will admit that the optics of a back-shot would be good. And the general would likely grimace if Kylo were to lick it up after. “Would you let me take a picture of it? Or a quick vid?”

Hux groans. “No documentation. Not this first time, any way.”

Kylo isn’t surprised, but he is disappointed. Still, Hux just let it slip that this might not be a one-time thing. Kylo jumps on the phrasing. “So you’re saying you’d be up for more?”

An insistent nod follows. “Yes. Fuck yes, Ren.”

“Tell me what you want me to do to you, Hux.” He wants to know where the line is, if only to push it a tad further. Kylo has always responded to boundaries with resistance.

Hux licks his palm, grabs hold of his cock again, and starts roughly stroking it. “Right now, I want you to keep fucking me like a cheap whore!”

Oh, it’s perfect. Well, nearly. So close to ideal that Kylo feels cheated by the one thing holding him back, the one joy Hux is denying him. Although that realisation gives him an idea, and instantly he knows he won’t be able to resist. (He won’t even _try_.) He reaches out with the Force and feels along the surface of the condom. He threads his consciousness between the bonded molecules at the reservoir tip and it’s almost too easy to rip them apart. He feels a burst of pride at his ability to focus on such detailed work. Skywalker’s training wasn’t entirely useless; Kylo is just applying it to a different arena than sorting flower petals.

Soon enough, his thrusts push the torn condom down around the base of his cock. He smiles down at the sight of his bare hard-on sinking into Hux’s slicked-up ass. Now that they’re finally skin to flesh, Kylo knows he could get used to this, could do it every night for years on end. Hux’s body heat alone has Kylo seeing stars behind his eyelids. His scalp prickles, his fingertips leave sweaty divots as he digs for purchase around the redhead’s slim, boyish waist.

He wonders if Hux can feel the difference. It’s possible. Or perhaps he’s too busy working his fist around his own cock—and stretched past the ability to notice the gradation in fine sensations from his asshole.

He tightens his hold on Hux’s hips, to the point where he may very well leave bruises. He hopes Hux will later appreciate the physical reminder of their time together. “Close,” he warns. “I’m getting close.”

“Fuck, same,” Hux gasps.

“Come with me up your ass,” Kylo orders. “I want you to fucking come on this big goddamn cock of mine. Split yourself wide open if you have to.”

Bucking against him, Hux yells, “Maker! Holy fucking _shit_ , Ren!”

And there: he’s done it. He’s made Hux scream. With his dick bare and buried inside him, Hux is shouting Kylo’s name. A shudder runs along the redhead’s spine a moment before his rim clenches and his entire passage contracts and relaxes in waves. It’s all Kylo needs to send him over the edge with a shout of his own. He comes copiously, shooting spurt upon spurt deep inside the redhead’s pretty pink hole, right where it belongs.

Hux’s moans of delight turn to a surprised gasp and he reaches a hand back, fumbling between them.

“What the fuck,” he hisses when he touches bare skin. The shredded condom is gone entirely, probably fallen to the mattress and stuck between folds of the blanket. “What in the nine Sith hells did you do?” He lifts his hand to his face, examining his fingers now slippery with Kylo’s release. He’s still panting, blinking repeatedly to focus his glazed eyes. He looks so good like this, his hair disheveled and his lips red.

“I bet you can guess,” Kylo hazards with a shrug of his shoulders.

Hux flips over to face him, pulling off of Kylo’s wilting dick in the process. “You're not even going to pretend the barrier broke, are you.”

“No.”

“You karking arsehole,” he mutters, reaching up to wipe his dripping fingertips on Kylo's chest. “I could have sworn that I made myself clear on this topic.”

“It's what you needed,” Kylo insists. Hux might even be prettier the way he’s pouting now, trying to muster the energy to be properly pissed off. But he still has that drugged-out hooker air to him, so he’s hard to take seriously.

“What I needed was to get laid. I did not require the deposition of your bodily fluids into my person.”

The general is back, hostile sneer and all. Except now he's got Kylo’s come up his little pink asshole. His _wrecked_ asshole. It renders him a little less obnoxious and even kind of cute.

“I'm clean, I told you—”

“You may see yourself out. Don't imagine there will be a repeat of this disaster.”


	2. Repeat

It’s all of three weeks before Hux arrives unannounced at Kylo’s doorstep around two in the overnight cycle. The general’s green eyes are bright with feverish energy, and Kylo guesses he’d dosed himself later in the day than advisable.

“Trouble sleeping?” Kylo asks, sounding perfectly civil but fully intending it to be a verbal slap in the face.

“Not that you’d care,” Hux answers breezily, waltzing right the fuck in like he owns every spot on this ship. Just because he designed it. Just because he was its sole commander for two years. Kylo knows their power-sharing arrangement still stings; it’s endlessly satisfying to jab at the sore spot underneath. To watch Hux flinch and cringe, then lash out. Hux is something fiercely beautiful when he’s angry, feral and spitting and utterly dangerous. Kylo should have some sense of self-preservation in this regard, but he finds himself lacking in that area.

The general strides to the kitchenette and reaches for the only alcohol Kylo has. It’s some sort of grain whiskey from Lothal that came as a present from the Order’s newly-installed governor. Kylo doesn’t often drink, hasn’t touched the bottle, but it would have been undiplomatic to refuse the gift. Hux cracks the cap and pours a few fingers into a tumbler.

“Help yourself,” Kylo says. Whatever. This isn’t a social call. Hux is here because he’s too jittery to sleep and apparently too horny to keep avoiding him. Kylo can feel the buzz of the redhead’s listless arousal.

“Mm,” Hux hums and takes a gulp. Not even a thank you.

Kylo should probably have warned him that it isn’t the posh stuff a top general must be used to. It might not even be filtered, probably tastes like ash that’s managed to catch fire. But if Hux can’t be bothered to wait for an offer of a beverage, he can suffer the consequences of unexpectedly strong booze. However, Kylo is startled by Hux’s lack of a reaction. He simply exhales and wipes his lips with the back of his hand, leaving streaks of dampness on the black leather.

“If you’re up for it, I’m willing to try again.”

“The fucking, you mean?” Kylo asks, leering from the doorway.

“Precisely.”

Kylo doesn’t bother pretending to consider. “Sure.” Neither does he mention Hux’s previous assurance that there would be no repeats. He’d known at the time it was a lie: sex that good deserves a sequel. It deserves a goddamn series.

“First, a few ground rules,” Hux announces as he unclasps the collar of his tunic. “No Force use whatsoever. Also, this time I’ll be riding. To keep an eye on you, make sure you don't do something ill-advised.” He downs the rest of the whiskey and sets the empty glass on the counter by the sink. “Because you’re not going to go bare.”

Kylo’s jaw drops. “You're kidding,” he says.

“Absolutely not,” Hux insists.

“But I've already come in you. What’s the big deal?”

With an exaggerated sigh and eye-roll, the redhead answers, “The quote big deal unquote is that you’ve proved you can’t be trusted.”

“I sent you my latest test results,” Kylo argues sullenly.

“After you'd fucking _stealthed_ me, you reprobate!”

Kylo can’t help but smile at the sound of Hux’s natural lilt breaking through the polished veneer of a proper Imperial accent. The redhead isn’t half as classy as he lets on: Kylo has heard and seen him at his trashiest. “But didn’t it feel good? How long had your cute little ass gone without being creamed?”

“Ugh. I cannot believe you.”

It isn’t a real answer. Kylo stalks toward the general, who responds by backing up against the wall of the kitchenette. Looming over him, Kylo pitches his voice low and speaks, staring at Hux’s lips the whole time. “Look, I know you’re hopped up to the gills on stims. And I know how slutty you get when you’re wound up. Just let me fuck you right. Naturally. The way the Maker intended.” He pronounces this sacrilege with a toothy grin. “My bare dick stretching you out. And ending with my come filling up that pretty hole. I haven’t jerked off in a few days, so I’ve got plenty saved up for you tonight.”

Hux lets out a very low whine. Kylo wouldn’t be able to hear it if he weren’t standing so close for them to be sharing the same air.

“It’s fine,” Kylo soothes, reaching out to stroke Hux’s cheek. “I won’t make you say it. Although I could. I could have you begging for it.”

“I wouldn’t,” Hux protests, albeit a bit breathlessly. “I’d never resort to begging for _anything_ from you.” The way he turns his face into Kylo’s touch says otherwise.

“It makes me wonder what you sound like when you’re screaming for me to breed your thirsty fuckhole. Because your body was _made_ to take me.”

“Maker, you’re such a fucking cunt.” It doesn’t sound like much of an insult, though.

“I have an idea.” He shoves his hand down the back of Hux's jodhpurs, reaching into his briefs. “If I eat your ass—and I mean _really_ eat you out—I bet I can get you to change your mind.” He taps a fingertip against Hux’s pucker, feels it twitch at the attention.

“Fuuuuuck,” Hux whispers, dragging out the expletive. “Do it, you bastard. Put that obnoxious mouth on me. It’ll be the best use of it in months, I’m sure.”

**. . .**

Once again, Hux has showered and cleaned out before their meeting. Kylo can taste the hint of soap on his skin as he drags the tip of his tongue from the part of his cheeks downward. When he finally hits his target, Hux’s legs tremble.

_—When was the last time someone did this for you?_

“I thought I told you not to use the Force,” Hux reminds him.

_—Do you want me to let up so I can talk?_

“Fuck no.” Hux cranes his next to glance back at him and sighs. “Maker, it’s been—I don’t remember.”

Kylo doesn’t make the recollection any easier once he hooks the tip of his thumb just inside, pries Hux open further, and forces at least an inch of his tongue inside the redhead’s passage.

“Oh, fucking hells!”

_—I wasn’t joking when I promised to eat you._

“Apparently not,” Hux breathes onto his pillow as he clutches at its corners. “If I’d known you were capable of this, I’d have invited myself over much earlier.”

Kylo chuckles but the sound is muffled by Hux’s cute little cheeks. The ginger reaches both hands back and spreads them, a clear invitation for Ren to go even deeper. When saliva begins to drip down his chin, he doesn’t try to keep it quiet, either. Let Hux hear how sloppy his hole is getting and squirm at the filthy sound of it. The prissy bastard loves to pretend he’s above this sort of thing, but he isn’t. He melts with a hot tongue up his asshole just like any other bottom bitch.

_—I’ve got to get you all wet for me._

“Kriff, it sounds like you’re getting the job done.”

Kylo pulls back and Hux arches against him, chasing the knight’s mouth with his ass. But Kylo simply lays a finger along the redhead’s cleft and asks, “Now, now. Not until you tell me what you want.”

“What do you _think_ I want?” Hux huffs. “I want you to screw me into the mattress.”

“And how, exactly?”

Hux twists around to gape at him. “You’re negotiating? Now, of all times?”

“Yes. Especially now. Look at you, you’re being such a slut for me.” Hux’s legs are splayed out wide on either side of Kylo’s shoulders, his ass rising and falling with his gasps, his pucker clenching and relaxing in need.

The general closes his eyes and takes a shuddering breath. “Fine.”

“Fine,” Kylo repeats and he waits for it.

“Yes, fine. Fuck me bare.”

“There’s a good cock-slut.” Kylo grins at Hux’s offended expression but cuts short his protestations by burying his tongue as far as it will go.

“You’re still not coming inside me,” Hux insists.

Kylo knows he can negotiate that, too.

**. . .**

Kylo sighs as Hux sinks down onto him, spearing himself inch by inch. The look on his face is one of serene concentration.

As he gives Hux’s body a moment to accommodate him, Kylo says, “I want to bruise your guts, baby.”

“You’re disgusting,” the general responds with a sneer. “And don’t call me ‘baby’.”

“Fine,” Kylo agrees with a roll of his eyes as his hands clamp down on Hux’s waist. He proceeds to easily deadlift the general and pull him back down, slamming upward as Hux drops onto him. “Then I’m going to bruise your guts, you dirty fucking whore.”

Hux’s eyes flash again, but he clenches his teeth and tilts his head back. His blunt fingernails scrabble over Kylo’s pectorals. “You’re such a brute,” he murmurs, an insult and statement of awe all at once.

“You like being brutalised,” Kylo points out.

“I do, rather. So you’re in luck.”

“You came here hoping for this kind of treatment.”

Huffing, Hux admits, “At least you didn’t try to abduct me from the bridge while I was on duty.”

“I would if that’s what you wanted. Force, do you have any idea what a hot piece of ass you are? Strutting around the ship, ordering your little officers to do your bidding. Showing off your pretty figure. I’ve wanted to shove my cock in your holes for a year.”

“And do you—find them to—to your liking?” Hux asks, his words mostly composed if a bit stilted.

“Your asshole is so fucking hot and tight. It’s like no one’s ever been inside here before me.”

Hux rolls his eyes but his cheeks flush at the compliment. “That’s only because of your immensely proportioned dick.”

“I’ve had men beg off after a few thrusts. And they weren’t virgins, either. But you—you’re tuning out to be quite the size queen, General.”

The redhead nods, strands of ginger hair coming loose and falling across his forehead. “I enjoy a challenge, Ren. Sex is no exception.”

“I bet you’d let me fist you.”

Hux gulps so hard he nearly chokes on it. “Pfassk.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Perhaps,” he allows.

“Next time, then. I’ll make you come with my whole hand up you.” He splays one hand across Hux’s stomach. “Wonder if it would make this little belly of yours bulge.”

At that, Hux’s dick jerks wildly, leaving a sticky trail where it taps his abdomen just below Kylo’s touch.

Kylo licks his lips. “Ride me harder, Hux. Show me how much you want to make me come.” As Hux speeds up, Kylo thinks back. “The day after the first time,” he begins. “I saw you on the bridge. In your perfect uniform. And I thought, _I wonder if he_ _’s still got my come up his asshole?_ ”

“I did not,” Hux scoffs at the very thought. “I took another shower the instant you left.”

“Fine. But it had been in there. Deep in there.”

“I still despise you for that,” the redhead points out.

“Not too much to take me again.” After all, here they are.

“Nevertheless, I have not forgiven you.” He bites down on his lower lip, weighing something. “Tell me the truth, Ren: would it be pointless to ask you to pull out and come on my back tonight?”

He tells the truth. “Yes.”

“How about on my face?”

“Oh.” The thought of that has Kylo’s stomach twisting with pleasure. “Only if you’ll let me record it,” he says with a grin. He imagines all the things he could get Hux to agree to if he had such documentation as a bargaining chip.

The general may be considering the same possibilities, because he sighs, “I suppose it’ll have to be up my arse, then.”

“Ask for it, Hux. Tell me you need it.”

“I thought you weren’t going to make me beg,” Hux reminds him.

“I’ve altered the conditions of our deal.” His pronouncement doesn’t have the weight it would were he wearing his mask, but he hopes it sounds dire enough to make Hux pay attention.

“You’re a bloody menace.”

“Come on, you bitch. Say it.”

“I positively despise you and everything you stand for, but I want you to come inside me.”

“Call me ‘Lord Ren’,” he demands as he hammers up into the general with an added ferocity.

“I shan’t. I won’t.” But Hux is breathless, his tone rising in pitch and desperation. “Fuck. Right there. Don’t stop.”

“Don’t stop…” Kylo prompts, falling still in the process.

Hux slaps him across the face. “Don’t you dare stop reaming my arsehole until you fill it right the fuck up, Lord Ren!”

Kylo blinks. It takes a moment to process all this, but then he has flipped Hux onto his back and is drilling him into the mattress the way they both so badly need. “Gonna breed you, babe,” he growls.

“You sound like a bad holoporn actor.”

That has Kylo upping the ante and reaching for Hux’s dick. “I’m gonna cream your bitch-ass, Armitage.”

The ginger twitches in Kylo’s grasp. “Ah, fuckin’ shite—Don’t call me that, not unless you want me to shoot all over you.”

There, that’s it. Kylo has Hux cursing like a provincial boy from the galaxy’s nether regions. “I’m going to do this at least once a week. Bend you over every surface in my quarters and yours and anywhere else I can get you alo—”

The redhead interrupts him. “Yes. Yes. Do it. Bloody well use me, you goddamn cunt.”

“I’m about to come.”

Hux wails. “That’s it, Ren. Unload in me like a cheap fuckin’ whore.”

“But you are.” Kylo places his palms on either side of Hux’s head and leans down. He does the unthinkable and kisses him. Softly, too. “You’re my little whore, Armitage,” he whispers as their lips part. “And you love it.”

Hux’s orange eyelashes flutter, he takes a staggering intake of breath, and shudders beneath Ren’s body.

“That’s it. Come for daddy, sweetheart.”

“I—fuckin’— _loathe_ you,” Hux groans as he climaxes onto Kylo’s chest.

**. . .**

“Spread your cheeks,” Kylo orders after he pulls out, dribbling come and lube onto the bedsheets. “Show me that used asshole.”

Hux huffs but reaches his hands back to pry himself open. His rim is still dilated.

“Beautiful.” He smacks the right cheek and gets the exact outcome he was hoping for: a rivulet of come dribbles out of Hux’s puffy hole and trickles onto his sac. “You’ll be leaking for hours.”

“I shan’t,” Hux argues, and promptly bears down. His hole flutters and expels most of Kylo’s load in one messy go.

“Oh, fuck,” Kylo groans. “You’re so trashy.”

The redhead sits up and stretches his arms over his head. “They’re your sheets, not mine. Besides, I’ll be taking a shower in a few minutes.”

Without thinking, Kylo responds, “Use mine.”

Hux’s eyebrows flicker up. “If you insist.”

**. . .**

“I think—I can go again,” Hux whispers into Kylo’s ear as he pulls the knight out of the fresher and leads him back toward the bed.

Kylo responds with a wide smile. It seems he has unlocked something in the general, a deep and unabashed greed. For _him_.

“So get on all fours,” Hux orders with a push to Kylo’s chest.

“What?” he stammers, blinking.

“Get on your hands and knees and spread your fucking arse for me, Ren.”

“Wait, you want to—?” Kylo leaves the question hanging, because Hux’s face is set with an intensity he hasn’t seen off the bridge. The general is ready for battle.

“Yes. I’m going to use you the way you used me.”

“That wasn’t part of the deal.”

Hux crosses his arms and just glares.

“But, um. Fine.” He shrugs. After all, he’s already gotten what he demanded from Hux. Twice. He keeps his eyes on the headboard while the general searches for the lube, not offering to help. He needs these few moments to come to grips with what’s about to happen. He’d had Hux figured for a hard bottom, but he’s quickly revising his presumptions.

Kylo’s entire body tenses when Hux lines up and doesn’t relax one bit as he plunges inside. “You’re a bloody git,” Hux growls. “No concept of boundaries or decency or—Kriff, have you never taken a dick before?”

Unable to speak, Kylo simply shakes his head. It fucking burns like a stab wound. Hux is just about average size but Kylo is in agony. He’s lucky the general isn’t better endowed.

After a brief pause, the redhead speaks. “Good. This is how you deserve your first time to be. I don’t need you to enjoy it: I just need you to make it good for me.” He lets out a low chuckle. “Although since this is my second round for the evening, it may take a bit longer for me to get off. For your sake, I suggest you leave off trying to fight it.”

Gritting his teeth, Kylo finally speaks. “I’m not—not fighting it. It just fucking _hurts._ ”

“And how do you think your ten ungodly inches made me feel?”

“It’s not ten inches, Hux, it’s nine and a half and oh—okay.”

“There you go,” Hux encourages patronisingly, which makes Kylo’s cock twitch. “Relax into it.”

Kylo pulls air into his lungs, holds it for a count of five, then releases it slowly. His body seems to be accepting what’s happening. He thinks back to their first night and replays the moments after he’d entered Hux, trying to determine how much pain he’d caused the general. He hadn’t seen Hux’s face at the time, but he didn’t recall signs of blatant misery, only minor discomfort. Hux is either far more stoic than he appears or far more experienced in bottoming. Either way, Kylo could learn a few lessons from him, if this is to continue.

Hux’s thrusts are steady, calculated, and that helps Kylo become accustomed to the intrusion. But he isn’t prepared for the sudden burst of pleasure when the general abruptly moves his hips in a circle. “Oh, _fuck_ ,” Kylo gasps.

“Not all bad, is it?”

“No,” Kylo agrees.

“Then why don’t you try moving with me?”

“How?” he asks blankly, craning his neck as though Hux’s facial expression will give him a hint. All those hours (days? Weeks?) in total spent watching porn, and he’d never paid attention to the bottoms for pointers on technique. Just stared at their pretty bodies and listened to their moans, imagined himself filling their holes.

“You’ve had me do it for you. Show me you want it.” Biting back a rather vicious grin, he adds, “Be my slut this time.”

“God, fuck—”

“Yes?”

Kylo switches to speaking telepathically, since he can’t bring himself to admit this out loud. _The way you give orders makes me so fucking hard._

“Does it now, Ren? How fascinating.” He moves one hand to Kylo’s hair and grabs it in a fist. “Back that virgin arse up on my cock, Ren. Take it like a soldier.”

He bounces back against Hux, recalling the way the redhead had done the same when their roles had been flipped. It intensifies each impact and he wonders if it’s causing bruises, but it doesn’t hurt. It’s oddly satisfying, like stretching into an ache.

“If you’re still hoping to fist me next time, you’ll need to let me bang you open tonight.”

“I will, Hux, and I’ll let you come in me, too.”

“You’d fucking _better_. More than that, I want to hear you beg for it.”

“I don’t beg, General,” he warns.

“Neither do I. But I did.” Kylo can hear the smile in Hux’s voice when he adds, “So if you want me to wank you off, you had best get to the begging.”

“Hux, I—” He chokes on his need, has to shut his mouth and start over. “Please, Hux. Touch me, please.” He could do it himself, of course, and he doesn’t know why it matters so much that Hux be the one to touch his cock. But it does. He’s certain his own hand won’t do, not when he already has the redhead buried in him up to the hilt. “Maker almighty, Hux, I fucking _need_ it. I have to come with you inside me, and it has to be from your hand—”

Hux exhales forcefully. “See, was that so difficult? For all your power, you’re a needy thing.” He leans over Kylo’s broad back and takes hold of him. “You’re a mess for me.”

Kylo arches into the touch. He isn’t far from climax now.

“Turns out you’re a natural. Now, say my name when you come and I’ll fill you up.”

“Fucking hell, Hux, I’m so close, I’m gonna—” His balls clench and he has just enough wherewithal to howl, “Hux! General Fucking Hux!”

“Ren,” Hux breathes, sounding more satisfied than Kylo has ever heard him. “You beautiful slut.”

It doesn’t matter that it’s technically a slur; it’s the compliment Kylo was never expecting from the general. Beautiful. He shuts his eyes and listens to Hux’s soft moans, feeling dizzy from it all.

“I still haven’t forgiven you,” Hux murmurs into his ear. “But we’ll have plenty of opportunities to settle the score.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Stealthy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149809) by [Orson_Bennett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orson_Bennett/pseuds/Orson_Bennett)




End file.
